


My Immortal

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, ill work on the tags later im too lazy tbh, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s up Amtter?” I asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” he said shyly.</p><p>But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikmin_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikmin_H/gifts).



Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) Haruka, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Yuno ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Eridan Amp'ora Dementia Raven Way and I have short eridan black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my neck and deep violet eyes like amethysts and a lot of people tell me I look like Orphaner Dualscar (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Cronus Ampora but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a rainbow drinker but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale grey skin. I’m also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black turtleneck with a violet Aquarius symbol and a blue striped scarf, a long purple cape and purple and blue shoes with striped pants. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Eridan!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Amtter!

“What’s up Amtter?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “OMFG, I saw you talking to Amtter yesterday!” she said excitedly.
> 
> “Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.
> 
> “Do you like Amtter?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i reached a whole new level of fuck my life yet?

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was violet velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black longsleeved shirt, a pentagram necklace, sneakers and a cape on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and dyed my hair purple.

My friend, Hinata (AN: Haruka dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length Starkit purple hair with a gold star and opened her rainbow eyes. She put on her pink coat with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Amtter yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Amtter?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Amtter walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
> They're all so happy you've arrived  
> The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
> She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN HARUKA! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my purple lace-up sneakers with blue streaks. Underneath them were socs. Then I put on a black leather turtleneck with all this violet Aquarius symbols on the back and front. I put on matching cape on my back. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails violet and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some mutant blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Amtter was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Amtter!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Eridan.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Amtter, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Amtter looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Amtter sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Amtter. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Amtter and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Amtter didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!

**Author's Note:**

> is it bad that im not sorry at all


End file.
